Emma-Will Relationship
The Emma-Will Relationship, Wemma '''or '''Wilma by fans and Matthew Morrison himself Mentioned here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICynAmyGv8U&feature=fvw, is a romantic relationship between Emma and Will. They started off as being very close friends, Emma being in love with Will and Will's love for her developing over time. They are one of the 3 main couples of Glee. Overview Their relationship began with the two being close friends and Emma being in love with Will although he was married. Will has strong feelings for Emma, which most likely resulted from his failing marriage and her listening to his problems and giving him advice when he needed it the most. The two have moments where their sexual tension and attraction to one another are strongly evident but both had to hold back their feelings because Will was married and his wife, Terri, was pregnant. Emma, tired of pining after a married man and being alone, started dating Ken, whom she didn't even like. Eventually the two got engaged. Despite her engagement and Will's marriage, their feelings for one another do not disappear. Will discovers that his wife faked her pregnancy and he leaves her stating that he doesn't feel the same for her as he once did. Emma later tells Will that Ken has dumped her because she took the kids to sectionals for him. Will is shocked about this and apologizes but she tells him that she is the one at fault because she was settling for Ken and if Will had shown any interest in her she would've left him in a heartbeat. She confesses to Will that she can't see him without feeling heartbroken and has decided to resign as guidance counselor. Will tries to stop her by telling her that he has just left his wife but Emma feels as if it's too soon for him to move on. On the day of her resignation, Will is listening to the club perform Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You and realizes that he feels that sentiment about Emma. He runs to find her and catches her right before she leaves. He then kisses her for the first time, finally being able to release the built up feelings the two have had to hold in. This, along with nervous smiles afterwards, begins their relationship. They do begin to date, Emma even trying to push aside her mysophobia to get intimate with Will. She is still uncomfortable with intimacy, and she admits to Will that he is the first guy she has let get that close to her. Will doesn't seem pleased by the news and later cheats on her with Shelby Corcoran in a lusty make-out session. Emma, unaware of this, tells Will that they need to spend time alone so he that they can work on their seperate issues. However, in the next episode, Emma attempts to lose her virginity to Will, but does not go through with it as she is still not ready. Will takes it well, and tells her that she doesn't need to sleep with him to prove anything. He also tells her that he has filed for a divorce from Terri and that while they are waiting, they need to get help for her problems. He gives her a card for a counselor which she gladly accepts. Emma later finds out that Will cheated on her in the episode Bad Reputation, and she is furious. She confronts him about it, calling him a slut and declaring their relationship over. Will tries to apologize but she doesn't accept it, which leaves Will's heart crushed. In the season one finale, Emma reveals to Will that she has been seeing her dentist, Carl Howell, and that she thinks she and Will had their chance. Will is heartbroken to the point he breaks down in tears. Later, he sees Emma arguing with Figgins about the Glee club, and he finally confesses that he loves her, and that they are not over, followed by a kiss that leaves Emma stunned. Episodes For Pilot Emma signs up as a chaperon for New Directions, to see their rivals, Vocal Adrenaline, perform, so she can spend time with Will. Ken tries to ask Emma out but she tells him that she is interested in someone else (Will). At the event, they share a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Will's wife discovers that she is pregnant so Will resigns, in need of a better job to support his family. Emma is dismayed to learn this and she tells him that the only life worth living is one he is passionate about. This advice, along with hearing the Glee kids perform "Don't Stop Believing", convinces him to stay. Showmance Emma catches Will after hours at the school while he is working as a janitor. She offers to help him clean and the two chat. He asks her about her deal with cleanliness and she tells him about an incident that happened when she was younger which resulted in her mysophobia. Will tries to help her through it by putting chalk dust on her nose, his attraction to her surfacing for the first time as they almost kiss. The Rhodes Not Taken Will gives Emma mild hope that he may have had a crush on someone other than his wife before. They sit next to each other at the Glee Club's invitationals and Emma looks at Will during the performance of "Somebody To Love". Vitamin D Will and Emma have a moment over lunch as she wipes mustard off of his "cute Kirk Douglas chin dimple". He tells her that she is the most honest and impartial person he knows and wants her to be the celebrity judge for the Glee kids' mash-up competition. Both are dismayed when Terri begins to work at the school. Later Will finds out that Ken has proposed to Emma and he asks her what she was going to do about it. She asks him if he can think of any other options she might have and he has no answer. In the end, Emma accepts the proposal, under certain conditions. She tells Will and they share a longing look from across the hall. Mash-Up Will gives Emma dance lessons. On her first lesson he sings "Thong Song" and ends up slipping on her overly-extravagent dress and pulls her on top of him where they lie together smiling and laughing with each other and looking like they're about to kiss. Will then tells her she needs a new dress. He goes with her to the bridal salon and is as smitten as ever when he sees her in the new dress. They waltz together to see if she can dance in it and once again their attraction is strongly evident. Mattress Will leaves Terri after finding out that she has been faking her pregnancy. Emma tells Will he's a lot to lose. Sectionals Emma attends Sectionals for Will and Ken dumps her because of this. She admits her feelings to Will and decides to resign from the school as she is ashamed of actions towards Ken and heartbroken over Will. As she is about to leave Will catches her and they share their first kiss. Hell-O The show returns to find that Emma has, in fact, not resigned from the school. Will and Emma sit in her office, smiling with Will noting that it's weird how they have been in the exact same situation before but now he can kiss her if he wants. He leans in to kiss her but she stops him and tells him she needs to clean up first. He tells her that he doesn't care because they've kissed before. Emma apologizes for the uattractive quality that is her mysophobia and Will tells her that she is adorable and she is right. They need to clean up before they can begin a relationship. He says they should go on a date at his house. Later on they slow dance in Will's living room to Neil Diamond's "Hello Again". Will says it's the perfect song for them and Emma loves it. They kiss slowly and then fall on to the couch kissing in an almost passionate way until Emma breaks away saying that it's too much too fast for her. She admits to Will that she is a virgin because she hasn't found the right person who won't reject her when things get hard with her problems. Will doesn't seem very pleased by this news but tells her it's okay. She doesn't believe him and begins to cry. Will tells her that he understands then kisses her forehead and goes to put in a movie. The Power of Madonna Will and Emma discuss the issues of virginity the girls of the glee club have been facing recently. He says that he knows this subject is Emma's blind spot and they decide to work together to help the girls. Will tells Emma that maybe along the way they can help her also. Later Emma confronts Will in the stairwell and tells him that she needs to take control of her body like Madonna and to do so, she was planning on "doing the nasty" with him at his apartment that night. He agrees. That night she is in his bathroom looking in the mirror as she prepares to lose her virginity with him. She begins to sing "Like A Virgin" with Will and they make intimate contact. It turns out to be a dream sequence and Emma is seen at the end still staring into the mirror. The Monday following, Emma comes to Will's office and he was visibly worried about her. He asked where she had been and he'd been calling her all weekend. She tells him that she was embarassed because she couldn't go through with it and that she really wanted to but always freaks out. Will cuts her off and tells her that she doesn't need to sleep with him to prove anything and that she took power of her body when she told herself she wasn't ready that night and ran out of his apartment, albeit with no shoes on. He says that he never should have invited her over that night and they need to enforce a strict no-dating policy until his divorce is finalized. Emma asks how long that might be and he smiles and tells her that he filed that day. He tells her that while they are waiting, they need to take action to get help with her problem. He gives her a card for a counselor and tells her the information she needs. She takes the card--and her shoes that he brought back to her--and leaves his office, quietly thanking him. Journey Will and Emma kiss, after Will proclaims his love for Emma. Grilled Cheesus Emma and Will are seen holding hands while in the hospital waiting room. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Emma tells Will that she and Carl saw the Rocky Horror Glee Show, and Will makes the kids put on the show with Emma as the costume designer. When Will needs help practicing, Emma sings Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me to Will, which leads to Emma taking Will's shirt off and sexy dancing around him. Special Education Just before Will gets on the bus to Sectionals, Emma kisses him on the cheek. Also, near the end of the episode, when she finishes making out with Carl, Emma has a worried look on her face. It is possible she regrets the marriage, and her feelings for Will are still there, even if she denies it. Sexy Emma admits to Carl and Holly she is still confused over her feelings for Will, in a discussion with Holly about why the couple can't have sex. This results in Carl saying he is moving out of her condo, though it is unknown if they have split up. Episodes against Showmance Emma agrees to go out with Ken and tries to put a stop to her and Will's flirtations. The Rhodes Not Taken Emma is upset that Will tries to track down his high school crush, April Rhodes. Vitamin D Emma's accepts Ken's proposal, and Terri tries to convince Emma that she does not have any chance with Will. Mattress Ken and Emma set their wedding date. Hell-O Will and Emma go on their first date where Emma admits she is a virgin. It appears that Will isn't very pleased with this news. Later he meets the Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby Corcoran and the two have a make-out session in Will's apartment. Will stops it before it go any further. He tells her that he is still married and is kind of seeing someone that he really cares about but for some reason it isn't working. Shelby tells him that he needs to get himself straightened out and when he does to give her a call. She gives him her card and then leaves. A few days later Emma is making Will a surprise dinner at his house when Terri comes by to pick up the rest of her DVDs. She and Emma have a small confrontation until Emma asks her why she is there because she would like for her to be gone when Will gets home. Terri goes to the living room and finds Emma's copy of "The Jazz Singer". Emma tells her that it has her and Will's song in it. Terri says that that was her and Will's song at prom and if she doesn't believe her then to look it up in the old Thunderclap. The next day Will is in Emma's office looking at books when she walks in with the yearbook. She hands it to him and tell him to turn to page 42, the page of the prom. He does and realizes what she is pointing out. He says that he has no memories of that night. She tells him that he still does subconciously. She is on the verge of tears as she tells him that he needs to spend time alone and discover who he is by himself before they can begin relationship. He agrees to this and leaves her in her office to cry at her request. Bad Reputation Emma finds out about Will kissing Shelby and sleeping with April via Sue, who tells her that she bribed the landlord into putting baby monitors in his apartment underneath his couch and bed. Emma is shocked about this greatly and Sue tells her she needs to toughen up and let Will know how he made her feel and to do so in a public setting. Later Emma goes to the teacher's lounge with Sue and she is wary about confronting Will this way but Sue gives her more encouragement. Emma walks into the lounge and confronts Will who is talking with a lady who had just lost her husband. In front of everyone in the lounge, Emma angrily lets Will know that she knows of his actions with Shelby and April and how it's made her feel. Will keeps silent with a remorseful expression while Emma ends her speech by calling out that he is a slut and everyone needs to know that along with the fact that she needs him to know she is through with him. Later, Will brings her a bouquet of flowers to her office and she takes them, albeit indifferently. He tells her that he knows he messed up and knows how his detours in his discovering himself business may have hurt her but that's not who he is. Emma tells him that she just can't forgive him .In a pleading and sorrowful voice he tells her that it's killing him and he just wants her to look at him the way she used to. She says that she can't and that may be a good thing because if the relationship is going to work between them then they need to see each other for who they really are. She thanks him for the flowers and he leaves with a heartbroken expression. 'Journey' Emma tells Will that she is seeing her dentist now and he is heartbroken to the point of tears. Towards the end of the episode, Will walks down the stairs at school to see Emma and Figgins having a shouting match. As Emma storms out of the principal's office, Will goes to ask what that was about and she answers that it's not fair that Glee club is getting cut, and was furious to the point of hysteria that Will was just letting this happen. Will asks if Emma cares so much only because of the kids, to which she replies yes. Angry, Will grabs her arm as she begins to walk away and tells her that he loves her, and that he knows she loves him too, dentist or no dentist, and then he kisses her. Britney/Brittany Emma tells Will that Carl helps her fight her illness (mysophobia) and advises him to relax more. He procedes to casually buy the same car as Carl, and even performs Toxic with his students at the homecoming assembly. Emma later tells him that by relaxing she didn't mean being someone who he isn't. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Will realizes that Carl is making Emma better. Carl and Emma are seen picking out costumes. Carl dances with Emma when he is singing What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?. Later, when they are practicing, Carl barges onstage at the wrong moment and Emma compliments him, despite the scriptical error. Carl realizes that Will is trying to steal Emma, and takes Emma all for himself. The Substitute Will flirts with Terri, and has sex with her. Meanwhile, Will also likes Holly Holiday. Special Education Will gets an extra ticket to Sectionals and asks Emma to accompany him and she agrees. Later, right as they are boarding the bus, Emma sadly tells him she can't go since Carl recently told her he loved her and she has decided to spend the weekend with him since he has been suspicious of Will's motives ever since his behavior in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. She kisses him on the cheek and wishes him luck. Will is obviously saddened as he boards the bus. When Will returns from Sectionals and shows Emma their first place trophy in her office she seems to be dismayed. Will is devastated when she shows him the wedding ring on her finger and announces her marriage to Carl over the weekend. Will congratulates her and leaves quickly. A Very Glee Christmas Emma offers Will a chance to go to her and Carl's condo for Christmas dinner, but he declines. He is very distant and cold to her throughout the episode. Sexy Will is very happy when he finds out Holly Holliday has returned, and laughs at many of her jokes. Emma does not like her. Will and Holly perform a rendition of Prince's "Kiss", resulting in a kiss. He asks Holly to go out with him, and although she initially refuses, she decides to give it a try at the end of the episode, where it was revealed that Emma still had feelings for Will. References Category:Relationships Category:Main Characters